Now Or Never
by TyBass31
Summary: Sequal to Divine Source. TaylorChrisLogan Triangle will be resolved. New threat and better summary inside. RR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot and the OC.

**Summary:** _Two years after leaving the X-mansion, Taylor and Chris are living in the Halliwell mansion still battling demons while Taylor attends college. Wolverine shows up on their doorstep one day with information on a new threat to both Mutant-kind and witchcraft._

**Chapter 1**

Taylor hummed to herself as she entered the Halliwell mansion. Her nose was soon assaulted by the smell of pizza and she smiled. Chris was making homemade pizza again. It was her favorite and he knew it.

"Chris! Chris, I'm home," she called happily as she hung her jacket and purse up in the hall. She glanced around the house as she headed towards the kitchen, taking in the manor as she did so.

It hadn't changed a bit since she'd left. There were pictures of Wyatt, his parents, his aunts, and his younger brother all over the place. When she and Chris had moved back in he had wanted to move them, fearing that seeing them everyday would cause pain but Taylor had refused. She wanted the photographs around so that she could always look to them for inspiration. Halliwell witches for notorious for their smarts as well as their powers.

Taylor entered the kitchen just in time to see Chris pull a large pizza from the oven, a smile playing on his lips.

"How'd you do on your test?" he asked as he placed the pan onto the counter.

"Great. Thanks for helping me study this week. It really helped out a lot, especially since I lost three days hunting that witch killer," Taylor replied hopping up on a stool that went with the counter. She reached over to the pizza to pull off a pepperoni but snatched her hand back when Chris swatted playfully at her hand.

"No way," he told her with a smile. "Give some time to cool down before you massacre it." Taylor laughed.

"Fine. Where'd you learn how to cook like that anyway?" Taylor pouted.

"Mom."

"Should've known. There's no way Piper would let her boys go through life eating frozen dinners and McDonalds every night." Chris made a face.

"Ha ha, very funny. Why don't you go grab a movie and we'll watch it while we eat." Taylor nodded and jumped happily off of the stool and walked out of the kitchen.

It had been two years since she and Chris had left the X-mansion. Neither of them had heard from Xavier or the X-men since. This didn't really bother Taylor since she had been so worried about Mutant and witch relations but she did have a nagging feeling that it wasn't over. She'd meet them again and she knew it.

* * *

Taylor was heading back towards the kitchen with a DVD in hand when the doorbell rang. Sighing, she turned on her heel and headed for the door. The bell rang again, this time more impatient.

"Keep your pants on," she snapped aloud as she finally reached the door. She pulled it open with an impatient tug and stood there in shock. Standing in front of her was Logan. He looked good in a pair of worn jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket. She could just barely make out the bike parked in the street behind him. Logan smiled at her, or smirked rather, before opening his mouth.

"Hey, Ice," he grunted looking her over without trying to hide it. "Long time, no see." With that said he brushed passed Taylor and entered the mansion. Taylor just stood there and watched, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Oh crap," she moaned. "Chris, come here _now_!"

* * *

After Logan had entered the mansion Taylor had ushered him and Chris into the living room. Taylor opted to sit in a chair, feeling that it would save her of having to sit near Logan and Logan opted for the chair next to Taylor's. This left Chris to the couch where he glared openly at Logan and vice versa. Once they'd all been seated, Logan explained why he'd shown up.

"Okay, so you're here because you think some magical being is trying to convert mutants into demons?" Taylor asked after listening to Logan's explanation.

"Yes. Actually it's Xavier's idea. He wanted me to come here and explain the situation to you." Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Really? He couldn't have sent Rogue or Storm?" Logan grinned cheekily.

"I missed ya. What can I say?" His face then turned serious. "Besides, we've got unfinished business."

* * *

"Unfinished business?" Chris ranted twenty minutes later. Logan was staying in one of the spare bedrooms at Taylor's invitation. Chris, however, had disagreed but allowed it because it would allow them quicker access to the mutant when they needed him. However, after hearing Logan talk about unfinished business, Chris had grabbed Taylor and taken her to the attic where he was sure they could talk in private.

"Yea, so?" Taylor shrugged. She walked over to the book, hoping to find something on whatever was happening to the mutants.

"Unfinished business means he's here for more than this demon."

"We don't know if it's a demon, Chris," Taylor told him absently as she flipped through the book. "We don't know much of anything actually, which is exactly why we need him."

"We need him?" Chris echoed.

"Yes. _We_ need him. As in you and I. _We_ need Logan to help _us_ because, without his information, _we'll_ never stop what's happening." Chris frowned.

"He's bad news, Taylor. You know it. That's why you left the mansion." Taylor sighed and stopped flipping through the book.

"You know what? I don't want to talk about this right now. I want to find this demon."

"_If_ it's a demon," Chris mimicked. Taylor threw her hands up in agitation.

"Whatever! I just want to find the evil thing that's doing this and stop it before all hell breaks lose." Chris nodded and Taylor resumed flipping through the book.

"Fine," he responded. His jaw muscles locked and Taylor knew that, while she'd avoided the conversation for now, Chris was not going to let it go.


	2. Magic School

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot and the OC.

**Summary:** _Two years after leaving the X-mansion, Taylor and Chris are living in the Halliwell mansion still battling demons while Taylor attends college. Wolverine shows up on their doorstep one day with information on a new threat to both Mutant-kind and witchcraft._

**Chapter 2**

Taylor blinked as the sun shone through her window, effectively waking her from her nightmare. It had been the same every night for two years now. She watched Eric die the same way she'd vanquished him and each time she did, he told her he loved her and died staring into her eyes as intensely as possible.

"I've _got_ to get a shrink," Taylor moaned as she glanced over at her clock. It was 10:00 in the morning. Chris would have breakfast on the table by then. Sighing, Taylor rolled out of bed and went to take a shower before she had to face the hostile stares of Chris and Logan.

* * *

When Taylor reached the breakfast table both Chris and Logan were covertly glaring at one another over their coffee. Taylor rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath and calling attention to herself.

"Morning boys," she smiled before taking a seat at the head of the table so that she wouldn't have to pick sides. Logan looked up with a small smirk while Chris gave her his usual smile.

"Mornin'," Logan returned.

"Morning," Chris said.

"Okay, so I spent almost all of last night scouring through the book," Taylor told them as she began to load her plate with eggs, bacon, biscuits, and jam. "And I think I know what's happening." Chris nodded encouragingly.

"Go on," he told her.

"You know that demon your mom and aunts destroyed years ago?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Which one?" Chris asked. "I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure that they destroyed a lot of demons." Taylor made a face at Chris and he winced. "Ew, please swallow before you stick your tongue out again." Logan chuckled and Taylor giggled.

"Whatever. Look you remember the demon that tried to turn Prue's ex-boyfriend into a demon through that demon academy?" Chris nodded, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly, he was destroyed before he could succeed. What does this have to do with Logan's problem?"

"I think that's what's happening with the mutants," Taylor told them. She reached across her plate and grabbed her glass of orange juice.

"You think the demon academy is recruiting demons?" Chris sounded skeptical. "Taylor, I hate to break it to you but Wyatt and I destroyed that operation years before you came into the picture." Taylor sighed.

"I know. Look, I think that whoever's doing this is taking a leaf out of the academy's book. I think they're trying to create a stronger breed of demon by using mutants. With the combined powers of mutants and demons, the underworld will gain the upper hand and the balance of good and evil will be tripped dramatically." Logan raised an eyebrow and looked at Chris.

"Translation?" he asked.

"We're screwed," Chris told him easily. Logan grunted.

"Right." Chris turned back to Taylor.

"How did you think this up?" he asked. Taylor shifted her gaze from Chris to Logan.

"I got a premonition of a mutant killing an innocent," Taylor said softly. Chris shrugged.

"How did you know it was a mutant?" Logan asked her. Taylor shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I just know. Look, we've got to find out a way to get into the new academy and figure out who it is we need to vanquish." Chris nodded.

"Okay. I've got an idea."

* * *

"What?" Taylor screeched. "Christopher Halliwell I will _not_ pose as a mutant!" Chris turned, in sheer desperation, to Logan for support.

"Could you help me on this?" he asked. Logan grinned and shook his head.

"No thanks, I enjoy watching you hang yourself. Just lets me get ahead." Chris frowned before turning back to Taylor.

"Think about it. You've already been mistaken for a mutant. All you have to do is do it again. Something you did that night triggered Cerebro to lock onto you. Maybe that's how their finding the mutants. If you do it again, maybe they'll come to you." Taylor looked to Logan.

"Do you believe this?" she asked him. When Logan opened his mouth to answer, Taylor interrupted him. "Neither can I. Chris, I can't be a mutant again. I can't do any of that again!" Chris sighed.

"I really, _really_ think you're overreacting." Taylor snorted.

"Yeah well I really, _really_ think you're being a prick," Taylor retorted more roughly than usual. She froze before turning slowly to face a grinning Logan. "Keep your thoughts out of my head." Logan shrugged.

"Accident," he grunted. Taylor glared before turning back to Chris.

"Is there no other way?" she asked him almost pleadingly. Chris took Taylor by the shoulders and leaned his head against hers, causing Logan to narrow his eyes.

"If there was any other way to do this I would never put you in that much danger. You know that right?" Chris murmured. Taylor sighed but nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

Sitting in the headmasters chair at Magic School was a handsome man with deep blue eyes and short brown hair. He studied a chart in front of him with untold intensity and was only interrupted when a black man with short black hair and brown eyes entered his office.

"William," said the man. "What's going on?"

"Wesley, we have a target. A new mutant has just surfaced. A twenty year old female, living in San Francisco in the ex-Halliwell manor, with the ability of telekinesis."

"Good," Wesley smiled. "Prepare a room for her. I've got recruiting to do." With that said he blinked from existence.

* * *

Taylor paced her bedroom not seconds after sending the mutant signal. Logan and Chris had agreed to give her some time alone after she'd agreed to Chris' plan. Logan was still in the house and Chris had opted to go visit Darrell for a bit.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Taylor mumbled to herself. "I'm an idiot." She sighed and lowered her head into her hands.

"Now, now my dear," a smooth voice startled her. "It can't be that bad can it?" Taylor turned slowly towards the sound of the voice.

"Who are you?" she asked making sure that she sounded confused and frightened. "What are you doing here?" she edged away from the strange man. She had to be honest, if he weren't a demon or whatever he was, she probably would have wanted to edge closer. Why were all the good looking guys evil?

"I'm here to help you," the man smiled devilishly at her. "You just experienced something that you've never dealt with before haven't you? Telekinesis, perhaps?"

"How did you know that?"

"It's my job to know that," he assured her. "I'm Wesley. My job is to take new mutants and train them to use their powers safely and effectively so that they can one day rejoin humanity."

'_What a rip_,' Taylor thought in disgust. '_This guy is totally stealing Professor X's mojo._'

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yes. If you come with me, I can assure you that you will learn to control your powers and more."

'I bet you can,' Taylor wanted to say. Instead she smiled slightly before answering, "Thank you."

"Taylor, who's up here?" Logan asked entering her bedroom without so much as a knock. On instinct he drew out his claws once he saw the man in her room. "Who're you?"

"Another mutant?" the man questioned happily. "Must be my lucky day. Your friend has just decided to join my mutant academy. If you would like to, you're more than welcome to join us. The more, the merrier." The man smiled again. Logan raised an eyebrow at Taylor.

"Alright," he said retracting his claws. "I'll do it."

"Me too," Taylor said quietly. "I want to learn how to control my power."

"Great," the man said. He waved his hand and a portal appeared. "Just enter the portal after me and you'll begin your training." Taylor smiled and Logan nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked the man.

"Wesley."

* * *

Taylor smiled as Wesley showed Logan and her their rooms. They were right next to each other. With a smile and a promise to return for them when dinner was ready, he left them to their own devices for the rest of the day.

Taylor instantly turned to her room and motioned for Logan to follow, which he did, albeit lazily. Once he had entered the room she shut her door and turned a menacing glare on the X-man.

"Logan," Taylor hissed. "What where you thinking? You could've blown the whole thing. Now Chris is going to lose his mind thinking that something may have gone wrong and you're not there to tell him that I found our bad guy." Logan shrugged.

"Well, I figured that once we got here and got through with the tour he gave us, you'd throw out a couple of rhymes and destroy him," Logan admitted as he took a seat on her bed.

"You can't just throw out a few rhymes at random magical people," Taylor told him in frustration. "That's not how magic works. You have to find out specifics. Right now we don't know if he's a warlock or a demon. He is obviously using Professor X's line of work to make push his plan along. There's bound to be other mutants here. We have to find them and figure out what exactly is going on here. If he's already turned mutants, we have to figure out how to turn them back." Logan sighed.

"You know, Ice," he said roughly. "If it wasn't for these feelings I had for you, I don't think I'd enjoy having a conversation with you…you talk too much." Taylor glared.

"Shut up." Logan chuckled.

"Alright, I'm done. Look, we need to talk." Taylor, pretending to be confused, shrugged.

"I could've sworn that we just did," Taylor frowned. Logan frowned.

"Quit playing around. I know that it's not the right time, but before I go back, we have to straighten us out. I'm not letting you run away again…and I'm not waiting two more years for an answer."


	3. Desperate Times

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot and the OC.

**Summary:** _Two years after leaving the X-mansion, Taylor and Chris are living in the Halliwell mansion still battling demons while Taylor attends college. Wolverine shows up on their doorstep one day with information on a new threat to both Mutant-kind and witchcraft._

**Chapter 3**

Taylor swallowed hard as Logan looked into her eyes intensely. It was rather weird, especially since she didn't remember him having this effect on her a couple of years ago. Granted, she'd only been eighteen but still…

There was a knock at the door and Taylor jumped in surprise before practically running to answer it. It was Wesley, he'd come to fetch them for dinner.

Grateful for the interruption, Taylor raced out of the room so fast that she left Logan and Wesley behind, even though she had no idea where she was going.

* * *

Taylor smiled wanly as Wesley pulled out her chair for her at the dinner table. The dining hall was like something out of a Harry Potter film with its grand head table and fantastic ceiling. Even though Taylor knew the school was overrun with evil, she couldn't help but be pulled in by the beauty she'd been cheated out of when demons had taken over the school.

She looked across her table to Logan and saw him looking around the hall also. By the slight wonder in his face she could tell he liked what he saw also. Feeling her watching him, Logan looked back across the table and gave a slight smirk. Taylor felt heat creep into her cheeks.

"Hi," a deep voice said calling her attention from Logan. Taylor looked over and saw a handsome young man who looked no older than seventeen. Next to him sat a boy no older than thirteen who had to be his brother by the look of him.

"Hi," Taylor responded with a smile. The older boy was a brown skinned muscular god with caramel eyes and a smile to light anyone's fire. His younger brother was his exact duplicate and probably already had many girls after him.

"I'm David and this little guy next to me is Michael," he said pointing to himself and then his little brother. "You're new here aren't you?" Taylor smiled.

"Yea. I'm Taylor and this is my friend Logan." Logan nodded at the two boys, looking David over suspiciously. "How long have you guys been here?"

"About a year now," David replied. "We've learned so much in that time that it's amazing. I developed my powers when I was thirteen. Michael got his at twelve. My powers allow me to control water so they're easier to control. However, when Michael got his powers, he ended up starting fires uncontrollably so when Wesley showed up, we left." Taylor frowned.

"So you never told your parents you were mutants?" David shook his head.

"No way! They'd freak. I mean, who wouldn't." Taylor nodded but turned away as the food was being served.

During dinner, Taylor listened to the conversations around her and noticed that all of the mutants had run away from home. Most of them admitted to never telling their parents about their powers before they ran away to Wesley's School of Mutants. Taylor just bit her lip, a plan forming in her head.

* * *

After dinner, Taylor and Logan walked back to their rooms, the dim corridors lit only by candlelight. Taylor, still wary of Logan, placed as much space between them as possible while they walked.

"So" Taylor said to Logan as they headed back to their rooms. "What do you think?" Logan shrugged.

"Of what?" he asked looking straight ahead. Taylor chanced a glance at him and felt her heart thump painfully.

"Um, of the school. What do you think?"

"I think that we need to figure out what's going on around here fast," he admitted. Taylor nodded and gave a slight shriek of surprise when Logan managed to close the gap between them by reaching over and yanking her to his side. Incensed, Taylor struggled to free herself.

"Logan," she growled. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you close," he told her, still looking straight ahead. "There's demons around here you know." Taylor frowned.

"I think I just might hate you…I know I've said it before but now I think I mean it."

* * *

"Wesley?" William asked as he entered the Headmaster's office. "How're the new recruits?"

"Very powerful mutants," Wesley said in a self-satisfied way. He smiled at his friend. "Soon," he promised. "Very soon we'll have an army of the most powerful demons under our control. With them under our thumb we can use them to take over the underworld and eradicate all witches from this world."

"Only if we can get past whoever is destroying demons," William responded dully. "As of late there have been reports of demons being destroyed while hunting down their innocents. Perhaps we should keep an eye on our new recruits, seeing as how they came from the old Halliwell manor. They may be more than they appear." Wesley raised an eyebrow before nodding his agreement.

"Very well. Don't let them know they're being watched. _If_ they are spies, we'll kill them."

* * *

Taylor blew out an exaggerated breath as she finally laid her head down on her pillow. She never thought she'd be so grateful to sleep. That's all she wanted after spending the entire day in Logan's presence.

He'd become so overpowering since the last time she'd seen him. It was like she felt him watching her all the time. Her skin tingled at the thought of seeing him and, as much as she hated to admit it, she loved when he touched her.

Then there was Chris. She loved him, she knew that much, she just wasn't sure if it was the love of a sister to brother or lover to lover. She knew that Chris hated Logan, for reasons unknown to her, and vice versa. The only thing she didn't know was if Chris felt the same way about her.

He had kissed her once. It had been New Years and they had just finished destroying a demon that had almost succeeded in reorganizing the underworld. Chris, full of joy that they'd survived, had grabbed her before planting a kiss square on her lips.

It had started innocently, Chris' arms wrapped loosely around her and their lips closed against one another. However, something soon changed and Chris' grip on her waist tightened as he pulled her as close to him as possible. He seemed as though he was trying to devour her body inside his own before he nudged her lips open, deepening their kiss.

Her powers as an empath had given her every feeling he'd had at the moment. The strongest of which had been lust at the moment. However, Chris must've realized what he was doing because he pushed away from Taylor, his feelings masked and her frustrations raised. It had been that way ever since they'd met. Chris had been able to mask his feeling from her powers and she'd never been able to tell what he felt.

Taylor shivered at the memory before sighing heavily. She was in a school full of misinformed mutants, dangerously powerful evil beings, and Logan. Enough said.

* * *

Chris paced the floor of the living room. It had been an entire twenty-four hours and neither Taylor nor Logan had sent him any sort of signal that they were alright. He sighed. Desperate times…

* * *

Taylor awoke with a start at the pounding on her door. She glanced at the watch around her wrist and noticed that it was three o'clock in the morning. She blew out a frustrated breath and mumbled that whoever was at the door had better be on the brink of death or she'd find someway to get them there.

She pulled herself out of bed and headed towards the door as the pounding got louder.

"What?" she asked irritably as she yanked her door open. She gasped. Chris stood there, frowning intensely. His brow furrowed as he took in her disheveled appearance.

"C-Chris?" she stuttered. "What are you doing here?" Instead of answering her question, Chris stepped over the threshold of her door and she absent-mindedly closed it behind him. She turned towards him, another question on her lips but was stopped when Chris leaned his head down her lips in his.


	4. Warnings & Forgiveness

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot and the OC.

**Summary:** _Two years after leaving the X-mansion, Taylor and Chris are living in the Halliwell mansion still battling demons while Taylor attends college. Wolverine shows up on their doorstep one day with information on a new threat to both Mutant-kind and witchcraft._

**Chapter 4**

"Whoa!" Taylor said pushing herself out of Chris' embrace and placing her hands up in a defensive manner. "Whoa! Where did that come from? Why are you here? Does Logan know? And, for the love of god, what the _hell_ are you thinking?"

* * *

Logan grunted as he lay on his bed and rolled over onto his side. His dreams were troubled, as they always were, but this time they centered on someone rather than his past. It'd been this way ever since Taylor left two years ago. He'd dream of holding her, having her near him and then, when he awoke, realized that it wasn't real. This managed to put him into horrible moods and most of the students in the X-mansion had quickly learned to avoid him during those times.

Logan sighed, giving up his quest for sleep, and opened his eyes. There was no way he'd be able to sleep with her room right next to his. Already her scent was mingling with the air. The intoxicating smell of roses and honey washed over him, slightly calming his senses and fanning the fire in his limbs.

He inhaled deeply before sitting up with a jerk. Her scent was mingled with another's and that other person felt every bit of passion Logan did at the moment. He growled and jumped out of bed, preparing to extend his claws.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Chris said quickly as he stepped back from Taylor. "I'll explain later…I just-" he sighed before straightening up and looking Taylor straight in her eyes. He was all business now. "I was worried. It's been twenty-four hours already and I hadn't heard from either you or Logan…where is he, by the way?"

"Right here," a gruff voice answered. Chris turned, slightly startled, to see Logan exiting the room next to Taylor's. He wore nothing other than a pair of long shorts and his expression suggested that he knew every thought running through Chris' head.

Taylor jumped as Logan called attention to himself and walked towards her and Chris. It took all her will power not to drool at the sight before her. Logan stood before her in nothing more than a pair of shorts, his muscles screaming out for attention.

With a mental shake, Taylor tore her eyes away from his body and focused her attention on Chris. With a sigh, she pulled him into her room and Logan followed, as she knew he would. With a quick wave of her hand, Taylor used her powers to close her bedroom door, ensuring the three of them some privacy.

"Not that I'm not ecstatic to see you," Logan drawled. "But what the hell are you doing here? You could ruin everything." Chris glared openly at Logan. Taylor stood opposite the two of them, eyeing their conversation with mild interest.

"I'm sorry, but it's not in my nature to leave Taylor unprotected in a school full of demons." Logan snorted.

"Unprotected?" he asked skeptically. "Have you seen what she can do?" Chris shook his head.

"You want into our world," he said with a mocking smile. "But you know nothing about it. She is powerful, any fool could see that, but she can't do it alone."

"Are you doubting her?" Logan challenged, his voice raising a bit.

"No, I'm supporting her. Rule number one-_Wolverine_," Chris bit out Logan's codename. "Back up your partner at all times. Dropping her into a school of mutants was not a bad idea…you coming here, however, was. You don't know anything about the underworld. You're more of a liability than a help." Taylor raised her hands.

"Stop it!" she hissed. "Stop fighting! Dammit! We'll never stop Wesley if you two are always fighting. Chris, whether you like it or not, Logan is a part of our team right now. That means that he is just as much a help as anyone else. Logan, whether you like it or not, Chris is right about your knowledge of the underworld. Demons are nothing like mutants. Not even Magneto stood a chance against the Woogyman and he wasn't even that powerful when he took over Magneto's body." She took a deep breath.

"Look, we have to work together. You two can hate each other all you want but lets get these kids home first. It's not right to let this happen. I want them in a real school. I want them with someone who'll teach them how to use their powers. I want them with Professior X."

She stared at the two men standing opposite of her and noticed their jaws working overtime as they nodded tersely to her.

"Fine," Chris said shortly. "Truce." He held out his hand to Logan who eyed it before grabbing it a bit roughly.

"Truce," he ground out.

* * *

Taylor sighed as Chris and Logan finally exited her room. Apparently, Chris had gone to P3 and duplicated Taylor's signal and made it his own so that he too seemed to be a mutant. Wesley had bought it, and brought Chris to the school where he then sensed Taylor's whereabouts and promptly showed up at her room.

"I really think I need a new destiny," Taylor mumbled to herself as she collapsed onto her bed. It was six in the morning. She closed her eyes, promising herself that she'd blow up whoever knocked at her door next…damn the consequences.

* * *

Chris entered his new room quietly. He ran his hands over his face and shut the door behind him before resting his back against it. He had almost blown it…again. His sudden kiss has freaked Taylor out, he could tell, but he also had felt her respond before she'd pulled away. She felt something for him, he'd just have to coax it out of her. Hopefully, before Logan did the same.

"Mom," he whispered. "I know you can hear me. I need your help. I don't know what to do." He hung his head low and sighed.

"Chris." Chris jumped and looked around his room wildly. No one was there.

"Who's there?" he asked straightening up and getting into a defensive stance taught to him by his aunt Phoebe.

"Chris," the voice said again. Chris opened his mouth to respond but stopped once a swirl of bright lights brought the ghosts of his parents to his room. The couple looked exactly the way they did in their wedding photo. His mother's face was young and smooth, no signs of the old age she'd actually died of, and her hair as dark as night. His father's eyes twinkled, his smile illuminating the room. The two hovered beside his bed before they became solid and stepped onto the ground.

"Mom?" Chris asked. He stepped forward slightly. Once he was sure it wasn't a dream, he rushed forward and crushed his mom to him before turning and doing the same to his father.

"Hey, buddy," his dad said softly, hugging Chris back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris asked. "I mean, I didn't summon you-"

"Well, actually, ya kinda did," Piper told her son with a smile. "You asked for help…so here we are."

"But-"

"Don't think about it too much, it'll just give you a headache," Leo said as he patted Chris on the back. Chris nodded, a bit confused, but happy all at once.

"Chris," Piper said bringing the attention back to her. "We've been watching…all of us. Me, your father, your aunts…and your brother." Chris' head snapped up.

"Wyatt is with you?" he asked looking around the room. Piper shook her head.

"No, honey, Wyatt's not here. He's still," she pointed towards the ceiling. "Up there. He wants you to know that he doesn't blame you. He wanted to come and tell you himself but he's not allowed. They still think it's too soon for you to see him." Chris nodded sadly.

"Hey," said with a watery smile. "At least he doesn't hate me." Piper blinked.

"No, Chris, Wyatt could never hate you. He wants you to know that he loves you and that he's grateful that you came back and helped Taylor. We've been watching her too. Her powers are evolving…she's learning quickly."

"She's had a good teacher," Leo interjected with a smile at Chris.

"Thanks, but I still don't know what to do." Chris told them as he practically collapsed onto his bed. "I love her. She's really young and I understand that, but I love her. I want her to feel the same about me. I just don't know how to tell her or how to-" he sighed.

"I don't know," he said before laughing suddenly. "How pathetic am I? I'm getting love advice from two ghosts."

"Watch it, buddy," Piper said teasingly. "I may be a ghost but I'm more than capable of grounding you…I am still your mom you know."

"Look, Chris," Leo said suddenly. "I know how you feel about Taylor. It's exactly how I felt about your mom after I realized that I loved her. It was forbidden and I didn't know what to do or how to tell her how I felt. The only thing you can do is support her. Right now you can't let your emotions run you. This being that you're against now is more powerful than you think."

"Wesley?" Chris asked. "He's only a demon. Taylor and I can handle him." Piper shook her head.

"No, Chris. He's a warlock. That's why we're here. It's not only because of Taylor…it's because of Wesley. He's powerful Chris."

"Really powerful," Leo nodded. "He's the leader of all warlocks actually. He's got just as much power as the source and we think that might be his next move. He's suspicious so be careful."

"Suspicious?"

"He found your friends in the Halliwell mansion. Everyone thinks our entire family is dead but the work you two have been doing lately is spreading around the underworld and putting the fear back into demons and warlocks alike," Leo explained. He paused and Chris heard a slight jingle.

"We've got to go," Leo said softly to Piper, his eyes looking upward at the ceiling. "They've found us."

"Who?" Chris asked.

"The Elders," Piper answered. "We weren't supposed to come here. We weren't supposed to tell you anything…I just don't want you to be unprepared. Be careful. We love you." Piper blew Chris a kiss and grabbed his father's arm before the two disappeared in another swirl of lights.

* * *

Taylor entered the cafeteria of Magic School with Logan leading. They spotted Chris over in the corner and gave him discreet nods. They mingled around the room first, grabbing muffins, apples, and other foods before settling down at his table.

"Hi," Taylor said to Chris with a smile. She held out her hand. "I'm Taylor and this is my friend Logan." Chris, a bit confused, nodded slowly.

"Hi," he answered as he grabbed her hand and shook it. "I'm Chris. Nice to meet you both." He glanced over at Logan for an explanation but only received a glance from the other man that suggested he look towards the main table.

He leaned across the table, with the pretence of grabbing the salt shaker, and spotted Wesley eyeing the three of them suspiciously.

'_So he's watching_,' he thought. '_Well then, let's give him a show._'

"Have you been here long?" Taylor asked pleasantly. Chris had to hand it to her. She was treating him the same way she'd treat a stranger. If he'd been someone listening in to the conversation, he'd say that they _were_ strangers.

"No," Chris answered. "Just got here last night? How long have you been here?"

"A day," Taylor admitted with a small smile. "But it seems like a really cool place to be."

* * *

Wesley eyed Taylor, Logan, and Chris with more than a mild amount of interest. His right-hand man, William sat by his side taking in the same view. He saw Taylor smile before making conversation with Chris and began to relax somewhat. She didn't seem familiar with the new student and that comforted Wesley a great deal.

"I think they may be in the clear for the time being," Wesley told William before taking a drink from the silver, gem encrusted goblet he held in his hands. William nodded, not taking his eyes off of the trio.

"Perhaps," he murmured. "But I still don't trust them."

"There's no reason why we should," Wesley admitted, setting his goblet down and smiling charmingly out into the hall. "But after a couple of weeks here at the school, they'll be under my complete control." William nodded.

"That may be true but, until then, they can't be trusted."


	5. Duck

**Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot and the OC.

**Summary:** _Two years after leaving the X-mansion, Taylor and Chris are living in the Halliwell mansion still battling demons while Taylor attends college. Wolverine shows up on their doorstep one day with information on a new threat to both Mutant-kind and witchcraft._

**Chapter 5**

Taylor sighed in boredom as she glanced around the classroom. It was beautiful of course. The same marble floor as the rest of the school but a new beauty held within it. She was supposed to be listening to the history teacher in front of her. His name was Mark and he was supposedly to teaching them the history of people like them. How they came to be (no one knows), the first of their kind (no one knows), and things of that sort.

"Taylor!" Taylor jumped in her seat, completely surprised, and caused a ripple of laughter throughout the classroom.

"Um, yeah?" she responded a bit agitated. '_This had better be important…I was seriously daydreaming!_'

"Were you listening to anything I just said?" Mark snapped. Taylor almost laughed. His grey eyes were almost red with anger and there was a large vein in his forehead that was threatening to surface.

"Mm hmm," she nodded with a winning smile. "Yes sir."

"Good! Keep it that way." He turned his attention back to the entire class and Taylor raised an eyebrow. It was a shame she couldn't just vanquish him and the rest of the idiots running the school and take it back over for good magic. She grinned. She suddenly had an idea.

* * *

"You want to what?" Logan growled when they met up for lunch. He was sitting next to her and across from Chris. Chris was also giving Taylor a look that boarded on calling her crazy.

"I want to take over Magic School after I destroy Wesley," she said quietly. Logan blinked.

"You're only twenty!" he hissed. "What are you gonna teach these kids?" Taylor shot him a look.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But this," she gestured around the hall. "Isn't right. This history should be shared with kids like me and Chris…this school wasn't evil in the beginning. Demons couldn't get here."

"Well now they can," Chris said. For once, he was on Logan's side. Taylor's plan was entirely too dangerous. If they wanted the school, they would have to defeat more than just Wesley…they'd have to cleanse it's halls of all the evil it had seen since it had been overrun with demons and warlocks alike.

"I don't care," Taylor said seriously. "I want this school back…I refuse to leave it like this." With that she stood and left her food and the boys behind.

* * *

Taylor walked slowly around the halls taking in more of the school. It just didn't seem right that something so beautiful was used for ugly intent. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until it was too late.

"Taylor," Wesley's smooth voice doused her nerves like ice water. She froze before turning slowly to face him with a smile.

"Hello," she smiled. "I was just taking a stroll around the school. It's really beautiful." Wesley nodded.

"It is isn't it?" he said closing the gap between them. "Mind if I join you?" Taylor shook her head no.

"How did you come up with the idea to create this school?" she asked him as though she honestly believed he was the founder. Wesley smiled, obviously flattered.

"Oh, it wasn't me dear girl, although I appreciate the compliment. No, this school has been standing for longer than you and I both have been alive." Taylor nodded.

"Wow," she said in 'awe'. "That's so cool." Wesley nodded as he looked over her form.

"Chris," he said suddenly. "He seems like a nice guy, doesn't he?" Taylor frowned for a second as though unsure of his meaning before nodding. "I'm only saying so because he seems rather attached to you after only having met you a few days ago." Taylor shrugged.

"I think he's lonely. He and Logan seem to hate each other though." Wesley chuckled.

"I think Logan will hate _anyone_ who trespasses on his territory."

"Territory?" Taylor asked and this time she really was confused. Wesley shook his head.

"My dear girl, you can't tell me that you don't know. Logan considers _you_ his territory." Taylor snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Well, Logan's considering wrong then. I can't believe him!" she fumed. Wesley placed his arm across Taylor's shoulders, pulling the young girl to his side as they continued their stroll down the hall.

"Now, now," he cooed. "Don't upset yourself. Instead, perhaps you should take a few self-defense courses here at school to show Logan that you can take care of yourself and that you're not his territory." Taylor nodded. "Great," Wesley grinned. "You can start today if you like, although I must warn you that you can't drop the course once you've started it." Taylor shrugged.

"I don't care," she told him as honestly as she could. He thought she was stupid but he was clearly up to something and the only way to beat him at his own game is to go along with it. "I want to prove myself." He nodded and suddenly began steering her towards a differed hall that she'd never noticed before.

"Enjoy," he told her as he left her in front of a closed door.

* * *

Logan grunted as he sunk his fist into the stomach of the teacher. The guy thought he could take him but Logan refused to be beaten. Supernatural being or not, he was the best as what he did.

As weird as it was, he found this class relaxing to him. It seemed to soothe his inner beast. He grunted again as he found himself knocked onto his back. It wasn't long before he was back on his feet with a vengeance.

With a roar of beastlike nature, Logan tore into the instructor (figuratively people) with renewed vigor, never noticing the subtle pinching in his right arm.

* * *

"Duck!" Taylor's instructor bellowed as she swung a sword (a very sharp and shiny sword) at the younger girl's head. Taylor did as she was told and her instructor's sword swung over easily her head.

"Hey," Taylor panted. "No one said anything about sharp, pointy objects!" She glared at her instructor, a large woman with the buff body that could have only been gained by steroids, by the name of Magda.

"You must be prepared," Magda insisted and Taylor frowned.

"Why?" she asked. "In case someone comes at me wielding Excalibur?" Magda said nothing but frowned lifted her sword to attack again.

"I quit!" Taylor said throwing up her hands. She moved to leave the room but was startled when she realized Magda had suddenly placed herself in front of the door.

Long from being able to understand how quickly Magda had moved, Taylor just shook her head and politely asked to be let out of the room.

"No," Magda told her. "You signed up for this class and you will train until you bleed." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Um, hello? We do that every month do we not? Good, now can I go?" Magda growled and Taylor, thinking it best to just give in, sighed heavily and placed her body into the defensive stance Magda taught. "Have it your way then."

* * *

Chris grunted as he barely avoided being decapitated by his instructor who was wielding an axe for reasons unknown to Chris. He jumped as the axe was swung at his feet and managed to grab a hold of it when he landed. With great effort he flipped his instructor over on his back. He sat on the man's stomach and held the axe over his throat before he could move.

"Very good," Brian (Chris' instructor) told him all the while not moving a muscle as the axe was still at his throat.

'_It would be so easy_,' Chris thought darkly. '_To end his pitiful life here and now and continue blasting my way through this godforsaken whole in the sky until I was the only one standing._' Startled by his own thoughts, Chris immediately threw the axe as far from him as he could before shaking his head to clear out the uncharacteristic words that had formed there.

"Very good," Brian said again. He stood slowly and gave Chris a look that made him think he knew exactly what was going through the younger man's head. "Class dismissed." Chris didn't need to be told twice. He immediately made his way out of the room ignoring a pinching in his right arm.

* * *

"Ouch!" Taylor growled as Magda managed to slice through one of her favorite shirts and skim the skin of her belly. "You know," she panted. "I'm pretty sure that hands-on-teaching is just a figure of speech." Magda said nothing but began attacking again.

Taylor, deciding she'd had enough of this abuse called "teaching", raised her fist and waited until Magda was three feet in front of her before freezing the woman in her tracks. She sighed and adjusted herself before walking calmly behind the older woman. Grabbing the sword from Magda's hands she used the handle to knock her out.

Once Magda hit the ground Taylor sniffed, dropped the sword, and walked calmly out of the room.

"Duck," she said mockingly as the door closed behind her.


	6. No Fear

Now or Never

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot and the OC.

**Summary:** _Two years after leaving the X-mansion, Taylor and Chris are living in the Halliwell mansion still battling demons while Taylor attends college. Wolverine shows up on their doorstep one day with information on a new threat to both Mutant-kind and witchcraft._

**Chapter 6**

That afternoon at lunch Taylor joined Chris and Logan with her tray of food. Once she was sure she could talk without being overheard, she began sharing her story of her conversation with Wesley and her class with Magda.

"I can't believe you did that?" Chris hissed when she finished. He glared openly at her in a way he'd never done before and Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" she asked Chris. "You seem…different." She eyed Logan. "You both do."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked his eyes searching the crowd of people in the cafeteria. Taylor frowned.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I can just feel the difference in the both of you." Logan shrugged and Chris pulled up his sleeves before grabbing his sandwich off of his plate. Taylor threw a glance his way before doing a double take.

"Oh my God," she gasped looking at Chris' right arm. "What the hell is that?" Chris froze, sandwich propped into his mouth. He took a bite before placing it back on his plate.

"What?" he asked thickly.

"Your arm," Taylor said as quietly as she could. "Your right arm. Look at it but don't be so obvious. Wesley just entered the hall." Chris nodded before doing as told. He frowned at what he saw. The skin on his right forearm looked as though it had been pinched and folded into itself, leaving a long crease along his arm.

"I don't know," he responded honestly. "I swear it wasn't here when I woke up this morning." Taylor shook her head before turning slightly to Logan.

"You have it too, don't you?" Logan shrugged.

"Maybe. Didn't really pay too much attention." Taylor frowned.

"Oh no," Chris said suddenly. "No, no, no…"

"What?" Taylor asked impatiently. "What is it?"

"I remember these marks. They appear when you start to become a demon. When you start to lose your humanity." Taylor frowned.

"What did you do today that made you lose your humanity?" she asked pinching Chris sharply.

"Ouch! Nothing! I went to class…" he trailed off. "That's it! Class! Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a 'self-defense' class today?" Logan nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did you feel a pinch in your right arm?" Logan nodded again. Chris sighed.

"Okay, so now we know the cause. The 'self-defense' classes are just a ruse. Just like everything else. They're using them as a way to cheat these kids out of their humanity and before they know it, they're demons."

"What about the students who've already become demons?" Taylor asked. "Can we save them?"

"No one's 'graduated' from here yet," Chris explained. "I did a little digging. There are about ten kids who're close. So if we're going to do something about it, we've got to move fast." Taylor nodded. Satisfied.

* * *

That night, as Logan and Chris made rounds about the school, Taylor locked herself inside her room. She turned off all the lights and went to the large bag Chris had brought when Wesley found him. She pulled out three large black candles and three large white candles and set them around her room before lighting each of them. Next, she grabbed a jar of salt from the bag and created a circle large enough for her to sit inside.

After putting the jar away, Taylor took a deep breath before sitting inside the salt circle. Closing her eyes she felt out into the school for a presence she knew to be there. The school's fledgling dark residue had grown since the days of the Charmed Ones. All the evil it had seen since then had allowed it to grow unchecked and it was now a force of its own.

Before Wesley could be taken out, the evil hiding in the walls had to go. It was thick, coating the school like syrup. Not seen, of course, but there to be felt if one tried. Taylor doubted Wesley even realized it was there; lending to his power without him knowing. By the time he realized that his power was diminished, it would be too late. Taylor would have already cleansed the halls without his noticing a thing.

"_**When in the Circle that is Home, Safety's gone and evils roam, Rid this evil from these walls, Here me now and heed my call**_," Taylor chanted. She immediately felt a warmth flow through her body as the evil did its best to fight against her will. Never budging or hesitating, Taylor continued chanting.

It wasn't long before the warm sensation became more of a burning wildfire moving through Taylor's body. An unseen wind blew against her with the intent to distract. Taylor never wavered and all at once she opened her eyes. A bright flash followed this action and a white light, with the intensity of electricity, moved briefly throughout Taylor's room before moving on to the rest of the school. It was an action so brief that even Taylor wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't been expecting it. No one else would know. Not unless they knew to look for the presence that was now being obliterated.

With a large sigh, Taylor stood and orbed her cleansing tools back into Chris' bag before crashing ungracefully onto her bed.

* * *

The next morning Taylor awoke to knocking on her door. Her head seemed to be pounding in tune with the knocking. A side effect from using so much power. Groaning, she got up and went to answer the door. Wesley stood there, grinning charmingly at her.

"Hello, Taylor," he greeted warmly. "Just came to escort you to breakfast and ask how you like our school so far." Taylor fought the urge to roll her eyes and grabbed her stomach.

"I'm not feeling too well today. I'm being a girl and I plan on spending the day in bed." Wesley frowned.

"Being a girl?" Taylor nodded, her eyes widening meaningfully.

"Yes, nature has come to call during this week of the month," she said slowly hoping he'd catch on. It was one thing to allude to the female curse, but quite another to say it. Especially to a warlock.

"Oh...oh!" Wesley said, his eyes widening as he finally gained the meaning of her words. "Well, then. I shall have some food brought up to you. In the meantime, I'll leave you to rest. I'll speak with you once you're feeling...better." With that said he nodded his farewell and Taylor could have sworn he was partially running away from her. She grinned. Men were so predictable in all breeds. Yawning, Taylor shut her door and went back to bed. Tomorrow she would think of how to destroy the remaining evil that Wesley was emanating. Today she would rest.

* * *

Logan sat in his dorm room on the edge of his bed. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what to do. Here he was surrounded by powerful kids, witches and mutants alike, and it was all being run by a warlock. He snorted, he'd have never thought they'd existed if not for Taylor. The things she had introduced him to should have stayed in fairytales and ghost stories. Demons recruiting frightened people to turn them evil...it shouldn't be real.

Sighing, Logan lay back on his bed, using his hands as a pillow. Who was he to say what should be real and what shouldn't? He was a mutant. Technically anyone born abnormal was a mutant. Too many toes? Mutant. More lung capacity than the average person? Mutant. Born with purple eyes instead of brown? Mutant. However, to Logan and others like him, mutants were humans with special abilities. It could be something as mundane as speaking faster than anyone can understand or it could be as damaging as shooting laser energy from your eyes. This was Logan's world. These were the things he knew about, but this...this magic and demons and evil beings in all forms...this was where he got lost.

Running his hands over his face, Logan stared unblinking at the ceiling. Not really seeing, but thinking. Taylor, he knew, fought these creatures regularly. Hell, she was powerful. She'd more than proved that when he learned of how she pulled Jean from her coma. She was strong but she still needed someone to guide her. Logan, for all he did remember about himself, knew that he wasn't that person...Chris was, but he'd be damned if he lost Taylor because of it. Chris...he was powerful also. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. The guy had a lot of history with Wyatt, Chris' brother and Taylor's mentor before him. There was a link there that Logan was missing out on. He was losing his chance to know Taylor better, all because she decided that he couldn't handle her world. She hadn't even given him a chance.

Logan growled to himself. Whatever happened this time, he'd be damned if she ran off on him again without listening to what he had to say. He be damned if he didn't get a chance to prove himself.

* * *

Chris grumbled to himself as he entered the dining hall for breakfast. Logan was sulking in his room, something that may or may not have been in character for him. As Chris didn't really know Logan, or care to for that matter, he really didn't know. Taylor, having performed a powerful ritual without informing him of her plans the night before, was sleeping off the after effects in her dorm room. She'd already been accosted by Wesley and once Chris had come to walk her to the dining hall, she'd explained why she was still in her room instead of sleuthing around the castle.

Now, while Chris was all for destroying the evil in the castle, whether or not it had a corporeal form, he was not for Taylor taking on the evil all alone. Something she had done last night without warning him or, hell, even Logan. For everything that could have happened to her last night, Chris wouldn't have cared if she told Wesley what she was going to do, so long as she told someone.

It was dangerous, taking on an evil aura. Especially when it was powerful enough to lend to another evil's power without that evil realizing it. That kind of evil took time to accumulate. When it did, however, it took great power to destroy. Taylor had that power, Chris didn't doubt that. What worried him is that Taylor didn't doubt it either. Having the kind of power Wyatt had blessed her with could make one cocky. You begin to think you're invincible and others did too.

It was one reason Chris didn't think Logan deserved to be with Taylor. All Logan saw was a powerful witch who behaved as though nothing frightened her. It had taken Chris a while, but he knew better than to believe what Taylor wanted him to. Logan wouldn't get that. He wouldn't understand the fears that Taylor lived with like Chris would. Logan wouldn't understand the necessity to keep the magic world hidden when he had no fear of showing off his own powers. Logan held no fear for anything and, as far as the mutant understood, Taylor held none either.

"No fear," Chris muttered as he surveyed the dining hall. It was almost full. Most of the students were still lying about in their dorms. "Yeah…right."


	7. At Stake

Now or Never

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot and the OC.

**Summary:** _Two years after leaving the X-mansion, Taylor and Chris are living in the Halliwell mansion still battling demons while Taylor attends college. Wolverine shows up on their doorstep one day with information on a new threat to both Mutant-kind and witchcraft._

**Chapter 7**

When Taylor awoke she was chagrined to realize the sun was setting. Grumbling to herself, she stood and dressed before exiting her room in a huff. Chris and Logan had spent the entire day without her doing goodness knows what. It was her hope that they had either managed to settle whatever differences they had or at least hit each other so hard it knocked some sense into them.

Despite their somewhat dire circumstances at the moment, the two continued bickering like old ladies and it was not only distracting from their goal but it was driving Taylor mad. Okay, they hated each other, she understood that but she had hoped working towards the greater good would have caused them to behave like adults instead of…idiots.

"Men," she grunted as she entered the dining hall. Dinner had been served and was half over if the somewhat empty hall was any indication. She spotted Logan and Chris sitting across from one another in the far left corner and made her way over to them. Unsurprisingly, they did not look as if they were enjoying one another's company.

Ignoring the stares of curious students she sat with a plop next to Logan who threw a triumphant look over at Chris who responded with a surly look. Agitated, Taylor pinched Logan.

"What in the hell was that for?" he grumbled not even bothering to respond with the expected 'ouch'. Taylor rolled her eyes.

'Of course not,' the thought. 'He's too tough to say ouch…he's too tough to do anything but growl and frickin fight.' Frowning, she shook her head. Her annoyance with Logan was suddenly more intense. Damn Wesley.

"Tonight," she said suddenly, ignoring Logan's question completely. "We do it tonight. The negative aura is cleansed and it will lend to our power when we take on Wesley but we've got to do it tonight."

"What?" Chris hissed and Taylor could tell he was straining himself trying not to yell. "We aren't ready to-to,"

"We've got to be ready, Chris. You said it yourself, there are kids too close to graduating. If we don't move soon we'll lose them to Wesley." Chris sighed heavily and Taylor knew he was debating with himself on whether or not her idea was a good one.

"How do you plan on vanquishing him?"

"Well, he's powerful obviously but between my powers and yours, we should be able to take him. Plus the newly cleansed aura I just told you about. Its newfound goodness will boost us to the status of the Power of Three." Chris' sharp intake of breath wasn't missed.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't joke."

"And what am I supposed to do while you two go _bubble bubble toil and trouble_?" Logan grumbled. Taylor got the sense he wasn't too happy being left out of the plan.

"You will help get the students out of here. Chris and I can open a portal that will take you straight to Xavier's mansion…it's where they should be. Anyways, you'll keep them safe and they'll be out of the way for the big battle."

"Like me?" Taylor sighed.

"Look, we've talked about this before. This is different then what you usually deal with, Logan. I can't put you in danger. These…beings are dangerous."

"Don't you dare hide behind that again," Logan growled. "I've had enough of you telling me what I can't handle. I will take those kids to Xavier because it is the right thing to do, but I refuse to let you think that this," he gestured around him. "Scares me off. I'm not going anywhere, Ice. Get used to it." That said, he stood and left the cafeteria, anger emanating from every pore.

"Crap," Taylor sighed watching his exit. She turned back to see Chris studying her speculatively. "What?"

"You love him?" Taylor's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Chris raised an eyebrow coolly although his heart was struggling to escape from his chest if its pounding was any indication.

"It's not a difficult question," Chris said softly. "Do you love him?" Taylor shrugged.

"This is not the time for-"

"Answer the question, Taylor."

"I don't know. I have no freaking idea! Are you happy now?" Chris shook his head.

"Not at all." He stood and left. Taylor, extremely confused stared after him.

"What the hell has gotten into them?"

* * *

Taylor returned to her room soon after her meeting with Chris and Logan. Their moodiness had only caused her confusion. She tried pushing it to the back of her mind. She had to get things together for the vanquishing or it'd be useless. A knock sounded on her door. Frowning, she turned and opened it. Wesley stood on the other side, his smarmy smile in place.

"Feeling better?" he asked casually. Taylor nodded slightly.

"Yeah," she gave a small smile. "Sorry about earlier, I was just…drained." Wesley nodded.

"I understand. Plotting to overthrow me must be quite exhausting." Taylor stared at Wesley blankly, aware that she should be running far, far away. His smile hadn't left his face although his eyes held a steel glint to them.

"Sorry?" she asked as though confused. "Overthrow you? What are you talking about?" He chuckled softly and advanced on her. Taylor stood her ground.

"I've been keeping an eye on you. I know what you're planning tonight. It's not going to happen." He was too close now, Taylor registered. He stood over her, way too close and personal. He reached a hand out and grabbed her by the throat, pulling her so that she was mere inches from his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Taylor gasped. "Let me go." Wesley chuckled again.

"I don't think so. I'm taking you for insurance. Your little friends won't do anything tonight without you."

'_Crap_,' Taylor thought as Wesley began to blink, taking her along for the ride.

* * *

"Where is she?" Logan grumbled to Chris. The two stood outside Taylor's room awaiting her arrival. She should have been there twenty minutes ago.

"Something's wrong," Chris muttered. "She wouldn't be late for this. It's too important." Logan spared him a troubled glance.

"You think…?"

"No. Maybe…I don't know."

"Ah, there you are." Logan and Chris whipped around to see Wesley approaching them, his features alight in a playful smile. "Taylor told me to ask you two to meet her in the hall. I was headed there myself, she said she would like to speak with me." Chris met Logan's eyes and nodded.

'_Okay_,' he thought. '_Taylor tricked Wesley into meeting in the dining hall…why didn't she tell me? Hell, she could've even told Logan._'

"Here we are," Wesley said happily as he pushed the large doors open. Logan and Chris followed him in warily. The hall was dimly lit and there was no Taylor in sight.

"Where is she?" Logan grunted.

"Right there," Wesley smiled and pointed to a large pole in the far side of the room. Taylor was unconscious and tied to a stake, surrounded by wood. "I know it's a little old fashioned but I do so love a good burning at the stake." He directed his stare back to Chris and Logan. "It's quite fitting for a witch."


	8. Irreplaceable

Now or Never

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men or Charmed in any way, shape, or form. I own only the plot and the OC.

**Summary:** _Two years after leaving the X-mansion, Taylor and Chris are living in the Halliwell mansion still battling demons while Taylor attends college. Wolverine shows up on their doorstep one day with information on a new threat to both Mutant-kind and witchcraft._

**Chapter 8**

Chris glared at Wesley as his hands balled into fists. He didn't need to look at Logan to know that he was doing the same. They were stuck. Taylor was in danger and only he and Logan seemed to be standing in the way of her demise.

"Oh come," Wesley said still grinning sickeningly. He seemed to be enjoying their discomfort. "Don't tell me I've caught you off guard. Witches were regularly burned at the stake, were they not? It's been quite some time since I've seen one. I believe another audience is called for." He snapped and the doors open as ten students filed in one by one.

* * *

They were nearly turned. Even Logan could tell that. Their scents were battling with one another. The darkness fighting the good. They were confused, that much was obvious. The fact that a fellow student was tied to a wooden stake in the center of the room wasn't helping.

"My children. These three wish to stop our school and the work we do," Wesley said accusingly pointing to Taylor, Chris, and Logan. "They want to chuck you all into the world where no one will understand what's happening to you…where you'll receive no care or guidance."

Logan growled. He had to admit the man was a master manipulator. These kids would jump a building now if he told them to. They were that weak and confused. The turn was taking over their minds.

"I'm afraid we have no other choice but to stop them," Wesley told the students his face sorrowful. "If we do not, I shudder to think of the futures you will face." The students looked at one another. Logan didn't need to smell the fear they were feeling…he could see it.

"Attack," Wesley said softly. As if on instinct, the children dropped into fighting stances, the fear on their faces replaced by determination.

Logan glanced over to Chris and caught his eye. They couldn't hurt the kids. It wouldn't be right.

"Get Taylor," Chris said quietly. "I can keep them busy. Just get Taylor and keep her safe." For once, Logan didn't mind taking Chris' orders. The younger man was right. Logan's powers were regenerative, his type of fighting usually led to his opponent needing a hospital. Chris' powers would be enough to keep them busy without causing them too much harm until they came up with a better plan.

Logan blinked and realized there was no more time to think. The kids were already approaching them. Some of them had already began pulling forth their powers. A pretty redhead was stalking towards Logan. There were large sharp blades growing from her wrists and the rest of her skin was steadily turning into armor. Logan glared. He could probably cut through the armor with his claws but instead chose to run straight at the girl. He could at least knock her down and buy Chris some time with the other kids.

The sound of crunching metal didn't stop Logan. He ran right past the girl, now on the ground, and headed for Taylor. Wesley hadn't lit the fire. He seemed to be waiting for something.

* * *

Chris glared at the kids steadily closing in on him. He didn't want to hurt them but the boy with the green stinking liquid dripping from his hands didn't seem too friendly. Nor did the malicious looking brunette girl with hands that had turned into talons. No, these weren't friendly children at all.

Jaw set, Chris sighed regretfully and unleashed just enough power to send kids flying across the room. About three flew into the air before landing against a wall, they looked to be unconscious.

'_Right_,' Chris thought feebly. '_Three down, seven to go._' He ducked as the redhead that had attacked Logan took a swipe at him. She would be difficult. Her body armor would probably protect her from any attempts at knocking her out. He grunted as she connected with his right arm, slashing through his shirt and drawing blood.

"I hate kids," Chris grunted. He threw his arm towards the girl and she went flying. She wouldn't stay down for long. He turned towards the remaining six, unnerved to find himself boxed in. They grabbed his arms and he contemplated orbing. They would be along for the ride and possibly woozy since they weren't used to the feeling. However, he had nowhere to take them. The Xavier Institute was out of the question until Wesley's hold was broken. He couldn't take them to the Halliwell manor as they could escape and wreak havoc. In the state they were in, they were dangerous.

"Ahh," Wesley strolled over to the subdued Chris. "Finally he is still. Do you have the other one?" Chris turned jerked his gaze to where Taylor was still tied to the stake. Logan was face down on the ground a few feet in front of her. The redhead held him with the help of an incredibly muscled boy. "Now we can begin." A fireball appeared in his hand and Chris turned pleading eyes to Logan. Wesley grinned. "Enjoy the show."

"No!" Chris shouted. He was too late. Wesley flicked his hand. The fireball landed in the pile of wood and quickly gained momentum. "Taylor!" Chris grunted. He struggled against the hold of the students. He knew they were innocents and he couldn't hurt them, but he wasn't going to lose Taylor too. He couldn't.

* * *

"Taylor!" Logan shouted. He struggled from his place on the ground. No matter how much he wriggled, the hold on him wouldn't loosen. He could hear her coughing. The smoke had gotten so thick he couldn't even see her anymore. "Taylor, wake up! You've got to do that thing with the lights. You've got to orb, Ice! Wake up!" The fire was getting hotter. He could feel it from where he lay. She had to wake up soon or she'd die. "TAYLOR!" he howled.

* * *

Taylor lifted her head lazily. Everything was so dark, it was hard to breathe, and it was really hot. She shifted.

'_Am I tied up?_' She blinked trying to see through the haze. She had yet to figure out if it was just mental or physical. She wriggled. '_Yep, definitely tied up. Why though? Oh yeah, Wesley the warlock found me out, kidnapped me, and knocked me unconscious._'

"Taylor!" She frowned.

'_Who_ _is shouting my name and why, for the love of God, is it so hot?_'

"Taylor, wake up! You've got to do that thing with the lights. You've got to orb, Ice! Wake up!"

'_Wait, that's Logan's voice. Chris' too._' She could hear them both but it was so hazy she couldn't see them. It was getting really hard to breathe. Her head drooped. She didn't have the energy to fight to keep it up anymore. '_Why do I have to orb? Wesley already has me. The guys have to get the kids…the kids!_' Her head snapped up.

"TAYLOR!" She orbed.

* * *

Logan stared ahead of him at the rising flames looking for a sign. Anything to prove to him that Taylor was alive. Something to show him that she'd heard him, that she was okay, that she wasn't dead. There was nothing. He couldn't smell her for the smell of burnt wood overpowering everything else.

"Ice," he grunted. She wasn't going to die. She was stronger than that. She wouldn't do that to…to him. He felt a prick in his eyes. He hadn't felt anything like it in years. They were called tears but he'd never had much use for them…until now. Rage roared inside him, wanting to be spent. "ICE!"

"Stop your bellowing…I'm right here." Logan whipped his head around, a smirk already forming on his lips. She was a sneaky little devil. She stood two feet behind Wesley smudged with soot, coughing up a lung, and looking generally pissed off.

"You know," she said hoarsely. "When I found out you had taken over the Magic school, I was pretty annoyed." Her voice got louder, ensuring the students heard her next words. "When I found out you were using the school to turn innocent mutants into evil demons, I was angry."

Logan felt the pressure on redhead and the muscled boy's hold loosen. They were listening, which gave him an opportunity to escape. A glance at Chris showed that he'd been given the same opportunity. They took it, the students not even bothering to fight back.

"Then, when I woke up in the middle of a burning fire, my friends being forced to watch, I was _pissed_." She flicked her wrists. The explosion was loud and it sent Wesley flying across the room. He was hurt but not enough to give up.

The warlock stood and conjured a fireball, throwing it at Taylor. She froze it before sending back towards him. He blinked, reappearing behind her. He grabbed her around the neck. Using his arm to choke her.

"You've lost," he hissed into her ear.

"No," Taylor gasped. "You have. They know what you are now." She gestured to the students who were heading towards them as if in a trance. "And I don't think they like it." Wesley seemed nervous.

"My children," he said still holding Taylor hostage. "I did this for us."

"No," said the redhead tearfully. She held up her right arm. It held almost the entire set of folds. "What you did was try and turn us into monsters. We trusted you!" Taylor felt, rather than saw Wesley's smirk.

"And you were foolish. You can be replaced. You all can."

"No," Taylor said. "They can't." She slammed her elbow into Wesley's stomach before whipping around and flicking her wrists. The explosion sent him flying once more. She ran over to Chris linking hands with him, feeding off of his power.

"_**Warlock with a soul so black, taking what you've always lacked, you will burn in instant hell, releasing others from your spell**_," Taylor chanted. She repeated it, relieved when Chris joined in. A tingle in her fingertips and a breeze conjured from nowhere let her know it was working. Wesley didn't even have time to get to his feet. He screamed and a pile of dust outlined where his body had been…he was dead.


End file.
